


100 Things #81 (FAKE)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [81]
Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #81 (FAKE)

It was easily one of the most frightening moments of Ryo's life. One that caused months worth of nightmares that he woke from with a throat raw from screaming. Terror grounded in the memory of could have been. The part where he was running down the hall of Bikky's school looking for the music room, for Dee, was real enough. It was when he opened the door that it all changed. Instead of finding him injured, but safe, grinning like a fool, there was a body. Lifeless and cold to the touch. No amount of talking himself down or reminding himself it was just a dream would stop the shaking. Only the sound of Dee's sleep roughed voice at the other end of the phone line would allow Ryo to take a stuttering breath and start to calm down.


End file.
